<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Nights by a_seaof_wonders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585369">Summer Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_seaof_wonders/pseuds/a_seaof_wonders'>a_seaof_wonders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_seaof_wonders/pseuds/a_seaof_wonders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summers in New Mushroomton can be, at times, unbearable. Barley knows just how to take Ian’s mind off the heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, I wrote this instead of being productive. It’s quite honestly just porn.</p>
<p>That being said, if sibling incest bothers you then I have no idea why you clicked on this- BUT there’s plenty of other amazing fics to be read</p>
<p>If this does tickle your fancy then HOO BOY do I have a treat for you</p>
<p>But first, a quick side note- Echuir is summer in “elf,” just so we’re all on the same page</p>
<p>As always, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer in New Mushroomton was sometimes grueling and relentless, especially in the blazing month of July when temperatures would rise to the peaks. The relentless rays of the sun beat down on dark pavement, melting concrete in the distance as thick vapor rose from the sea to fill the air like molasses.</p>
<p>Nights weren’t any better, being without the sun did nothing to relieve the pulse of heat left behind to simmer in the humidity of evening.</p>
<p>It was damp, and sticky, and Iandore Lightfoot hated every second that he wasn’t encased in the wintry embrace of the air conditioning. A luxury that his brother’s new van lacked, he thought as hot wind blew against his face from the open windows of Guinevere the Second.</p>
<p>Despite the young sorcerer's hatred for summer, he couldn’t turn down a day spent with his brother. Unlike the younger Lightfoot who dreaded the fiery kiss of the southern winds Barley absolutely thrived in it. Something that shouldn’t come as a surprise. Longer days meant more time for his usual escapades of buzzing around the town, the flames of Echuir fueling his exuberant energy that went unmatched by the scorching disc in the sky.</p>
<p>Barley was born beneath an Aries sun, after all, and with it came a vehement passion left unwitted by mere heat.</p>
<p>“Well, Iandore,” the older elf began, turning down the stereo that had been spilling music from it’s speakers, “what’s say you and I visit the cliffs? I bet the breeze off the water’ll cool you down,” he suggested. Hues of umber moved from where they gazed out of the passenger window to turn towards the jovial man.</p>
<p>The elder Lightfoot brother was clad in a worn T, left jagged where the sleeves had been cut from the hem. He was void of his usual beanie, damp locks of choppy azure swept back with the flow of wind. It was shorter this time of year, falling similarly in fashion to when they were younger and helped to expose more of the man’s double studded ears.</p>
<p>Ian’s eyes wandered a bit further, tracing the rolling muscles of his brother’s arms as a bead of sweat began to form beneath his hairline.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good,” he says, tongue sliding out to catch the sweat of his upper lip. Barley glanced between the winding road and his little brother, a soft smirk dancing across his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He asks, voice like velvet as he spoke, arching a thick brow in the direction of the smaller elf. Ian flushes a bright pink as he watches his brother’s features, tracing the hoop of metal through the larger man’s septum.</p>
<p>It was a last minute decision made by the elder Lightfoot brother amidst a trip to a tattoo parlor for fresh ink on the lower side of his neck. An elvish symbol with the very simple meaning of ‘wish fulfilled,’ yet to each Lightfoot brother it symbolized something much closer to their hearts.</p>
<p>The lithe wizard turns his attention back towards the window, hair moving in tandem with the draft as he observes the scenery.</p>
<p>“I mean, you could just fix the a/c in this thing,” Ian quips playfully. Barley chuckles, fixating his gaze back on the pavement ahead of them.</p>
<p>“Nonsense, young mage, such efforts are pointless when we have the gift of gale,” the older Lightfoot assured, dropping a hand from the wheel to rest on top of his vast thigh. Ian turned back to the taller man, bottom lip protruding in a pout as doe eyes peered up at the other elf.</p>
<p>“The gift of gale is hot,” he gripes, shifting to pull his back from the leather of the passenger seat. His light grey V neck clings to his damp skin uncomfortably and has a grimace spreading over the wizard’s freckled face. He muses that a cool breeze would actually be quite refreshing in times like this.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, ‘tis the season,” Barley says with a soft smile, honey glazed eyes moving about the road as he continues to drive.</p>
<p>It’s nearly twilight by the time they reach their destination. The rocky cliffs of the outskirts of town offering a breathtaking view of the rippling sea below. Double moonlight reflects off the rolling waves in a shimmering fashion as the older Lightfoot parks the van beside the boulderous mountainside.</p>
<p>Turning the key in the ignition, the engine shuts off and Barley sits back with a soft sigh, hanging his arm out the wind to feel the whisper of cool wind against his palm as he stares at the water fondly. </p>
<p>Ian sits up, peering over the hood to watch the water, a gentle breeze hitting against the damp flesh of his face as crickets quietly begin to chirp around them.</p>
<p>“Man, what a sight,” Barley murmurs. Ian turns to agree when he realizes the look his brother is giving him. It lights a spark within the young sorcerer to see those hazel eyes, washed in the pale lunar glow, staring at him with such a passionate gaze. It has another wave of pink rising to the speckled planes of Ian’s cheeks and the pointed tips of his ears.</p>
<p>His own eyes rake of the older elf in a similar fashion, reveling in the sight of his older brother with a quiet appreciation for the man he had grown into.</p>
<p>It hits him when he locks onto Barley’s irises once more that there's a glint of lust behind those heady eyes and heat coils in the pit of Ian’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Something tells me you had ulterior motives driving us out here,” Ian says, a small smirk dancing across his features as he stared at the other man in anticipation. Barley moves, leaning with an arm resting over the steering wheel.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t resist when you’re in those shorts,” the older Lightfoot purred, eyes scanning the sinewy elf with eyes of fiery amber. </p>
<p>Ian flushed another shade of pink, looking down in his lap and swallowing thickly. The shorts in question were nothing special, a simple dolphin short the color of a blushing coral that came to rest at the tops of his thighs. They were lightweight and flowing, yet his brother couldn’t seem to get over the way they clung to his lanky form.</p>
<p>The mage glanced back up, peering through his lashes and poking his tongue out to wet his lips.</p>
<p>“Come and do something about it then,” he murmured, popping his seatbelt as he anticipated the fast movement of his brother’s lips crashing into his.</p>
<p>Barley hardly has his seat belt off before he’s swallowing soft hums that emit from the younger Lightfoot’s throat. He brings a hand to the backrest of the passenger seat to brace his weight as he leaned over, already dipping his tongue between the plump flesh of Ian’s lips to taste the hot cavern of his mouth.</p>
<p>The humid air of a summer evening pulses around them, fanning at the flames that are burning within the elven brothers. It has a bead of sweat running down the length of Iandore’s spine as he moves to catch Barley’s bottom lip with his teeth.</p>
<p>There’s a soft groan that rumbles through the older man’s chest and a large palm slides between scrawny legs, easing its way up the soft fabric of Ian’s shorts before reaching the apex of his thighs. The pad of Barley’s thumb runs over the hardening mound in Ian’s pants, applying enough pressure to have the wizard’s mouth falling open as heat coils in his stomach. Barley takes this as an opportunity to peel his lips away, dragging the down from the younger man’s jaw to pepper along the length of his lithe neck.</p>
<p>“Barley,” Ian moans. His big brother’s thumb rubs tantalizing circles against the hardness of Ian’s member through his shorts. Ian whimpers, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as his hips begin to rock against the larger man’s touch.</p>
<p>Barley moves his hand to expertly unbutton his little brother’s shorts with the flick of his wrist, dipping his hand beneath the waistband to grab a hold of the smaller man’s member with a clammy palm. He runs his thumb along the weeping head of Ian’s cock, earning another soft whine from the lithe wizard.</p>
<p>His lips travel up to ghost the spaded cartilage of Iandore’s ear, his voice like silk as he speaks, “Gods, baby, already so wet for me,” he drawls in a sultry tone.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Ian moans, spreading his legs to give the older man more access. The touch of his hand is short lived, the scolding grasp of his brother’s palm dissipating as he pulls away. Ian almost objects, hazy umber eyes opening with his brows drawn together in protest. Words fail to leave him as his chair is spun around and Barley is kneeling in front of him with both hands gripping the band of his shorts.</p>
<p>The larger elf smirks up at him, skin glistening with perspiration as he slowly begins to pull the fabric of Ian’s tiny shorts from their place.</p>
<p>Another slick roll of sweat running down the side of Ian’s face serves as a reminder to the muggy air around them and he’s quick to shoot a hand down to meet Barley’s, his face molding into a grimace.</p>
<p>“Barley, I’m all sweaty,” he pouts, doe eyes darting back and forth between his brother’s questioning eyes.</p>
<p>The other elf scoffs playfully, continuing to pull at the fabric of Ian’s shorts and dragging them down past his knees to maneuver them off his feet. His cock springs from it’s confinement, the hot air around them doing nothing to offer him any relief from the throb of his member. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and I haven’t showered all week,” Barley chuckles. Ian wrinkles his nose at that, gripping the leather of the cushion beneath him with a look of repulsion.</p>
<p>“Kay, looks like you just talked yourself out of any reciprocation,” he scowls, moving his thighs apart to allow his brother to settle between them. Barley shot him a devious smirk, running a hand through the damp wisps of his feathery hair before he bent forward to hook his arms under Ian’s knees.</p>
<p>“You know you love it,” he said teasingly as his thick tongue darted out to catch the pearlescent bead of precum leaking from the head of Ian’s cock.</p>
<p>The mage can’t form the words to respond to that, instead he falls back against the seat, arching into the wet slide of his brother’s tongue. The older man wastes no time wrapping his lips around the tip of the smaller elf’s member, bobbing his head forward with a low hum that vibrated along Ian’s length.</p>
<p>Ian moans hotly, spindly fingers weaving into the sweaty locks of Barley’s hair and watching his brother in awe as the older man swallowed his length again and again.</p>
<p>It doesn’t last, however, as the stocky elf pulls off with a pop. Ian slumps, soft mewls of protest leaving his lips before another wave of searing heat washes over him at the sight of his brother. The bigger elf’s eyes are dark with lust as he dips his tongue lower to graze over the sensitive skin of Iandore’s balls. It’s an action that has the lanky teen preening as pleasure starts to build in his groin.</p>
<p>Barley pulls away once more, Ian’s fingers falling from his hair so that he can plant his hands on either side of the cushion beneath him. </p>
<p>“You taste so good, baby,” Barley coos, grabbing a tight hold of the smaller man’s legs to yank him down so that his ass is hanging off the seat, “just can’t get enough of you,” the older Lightfoot murmurs as his thick tongue darts out to lap at Ian’s hole eagerly.</p>
<p>The mage arches once more off the seat, moaning hotly as sweat glistens across his pale blue skin. Fuschia paints his cheeks brightly as the throbbing heat pounds under his flesh, pleasure pulling in his groin as Barley’s tongue continues to circle the rim of his ass with erotic wet smacks of his licks that emit from between Ian’s boney legs.</p>
<p>“Oh, Gods-“ Ian chokes, hooded eyes peering ahead as his mind turns to mush.</p>
<p>Barley pulls away once more, much to the flustered wizard’s dismay. The older Lightfoot slides his hands to hold beneath Ian’s thighs as he drags his lips across the sweat slicked flesh between the younger man’s legs.</p>
<p>“You like that, baby?” He says, latching onto the salty skin with his teeth as he holds Ian’s quivering legs apart.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, Barley, please,” Ian pants, clutching the leather of the passenger seat tightly. Barley moans against his thigh, sucking deep purple splotches into his skin as blunt nails rake gently across the flesh beneath his palms. The cool metal of his nose piercing contrasts deliciously to the scorching flames of the taller man’s breath against the willowy teen.</p>
<p>“Mm, such a dirty boy,” Barley groans, voice rumbling in a thick baritone. He lifts a palm to smack against the side of Ian’s pert little ass, earning a sharp gasp from the wizard before he dives back down to continue pulling soft whimpers from his little brother’s throat with his tongue tracing deep circles against his taunt entrance.</p>
<p>“Please don’t stop,” Ian begs, breaths coming fast as he hooked his own hands under his thighs to lift them up to his chest in an effort to give Barley better access. The stocky elf hums in approval, sucking firmly against the scrawny man.</p>
<p>He can feel himself approaching climax as Barley reaches up to grab a fistful of his shirt, pushing the fabric up his balmy skin. It’s when the older Lightfoot comes up, dragging his tongue along the entirety of Ian’s length, from the salty taste of his entrance to the tangy sweetness of precum leaking from the head of Ian’s cock that the young mage feels the dam burst. He gasps, stammering out a warning in time for Barley to catch his release with his mouth.</p>
<p>Ian’s hips stutter out rope after rope, painting the back of his brother’s throat generously before his slumps against the seat once more. His legs fall limply around the other man as he brings a hand to run through the damp curls of his head.</p>
<p>Hazy chocolate eyes meet hazel sparked with passion as Barley comes up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand smugly. Ian breathes, eyes half lidded as he leans forward. He tentatively reaches towards the other elf’s face, a glint of confusion crossing the larger man’s face before Ian’s pulling him up by the dark metal hoop through nose, guiding him up so that their lips can meet in a lazy kiss.</p>
<p>It’s evident that Barley’s pouring sweat, his shirt damp with perspiration, the salty taste of it mixed with Ian’s musk on his lips. It’s oddly intoxicating and Ian pulls away with a lusty gaze.</p>
<p>“So, road head?” Ian asked, voice a soft purr as he peers into hazel eyes through his thick lashes, “‘cuz it’s hot and I’m gonna wanna shower after.” A small smile tugs at Barley’s lips.</p>
<p>“See? You love my manly musk,” Barley teases, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of Ian’s nose. The younger Lightfoot rolls his eyes, sitting up straight and turning the seat to face the front.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah- just hand me my pants before I change my mind,” he says, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his forehead.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” the larger elf says with a small salute, plucking the fabric of Ian’s tiny shorts from the floor of the van and tossing them into the younger man’s lap before plopping back down in the driver’s seat. He quickly starts the van, moving to eagerly unfasten his cargo shorts before turning to the small wizard beside him as he waits patiently for Ian to get dressed.</p>
<p>The lanky teen looks at him with a soft laugh, adjusting his clothes accordingly before sliding down to Guinevere’s seedy floor.</p>
<p>Perhaps, summers in New Mushroomton weren’t so unbearable after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always appreciated :)</p>
<p>And thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>